


Dark Nights

by TheTofuEatingCat



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Maven Black Briar - Freeform, Nightingale - Freeform, Other, Riften, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/pseuds/TheTofuEatingCat
Summary: Basically Nightingale's backstory, how she got to the Thieves Guild. Short shitty story.





	

The sound of rushed footsteps made its way through the empty streets of Riften. It was currently one o’clock in the morning.

“You really think this is a good idea, Maven?” A nervous voice whispered into the crisp night air. 

“It’ll be the easiest way to get rid of her. Besides, nobody would think to look in a well.” There was a pause as the figures approached the well.

“Besides, I don’t think any newborn can swim with a rock tied to their body..” The nervous woman above radiated fear. Unbeknownst to the two above, a pair of listening ears stood shocked at the whispering from above. Karliah was many things, a thief, a Nightingale server to Nocturnal, witness to many murders. But  _ this _ was crossing the line, even for one who is in partnership with the Dark Brotherhood. Dropping an infant down a well, that was pure evil. And she knew evil. 

“Ready for a swimming lesson little one? I promise, it won’t last long.” In the dim moonlight provided from above, Karliah could only stare in a sense of horror as she watched a bundle drop. Instincts that could only be called maternal, kicked in. In one swift movement, the elf caught the child, who miraculously didn’t burst out crying. Thinking fast, Karliah then kicked off her boot into the cistern water below the walkway. Making a satisfying  _ sploosh. _

“Well that’s done. Let’s go, we have to tell the others the child didn’t make it. Oh, and if anyone asks, it was a girl nord.” With the last whispers drifting off into the night, Karliah could finally get a good look at the swaddled child in her arms. 

Now, Karlia has never even seen a child Khajiit. But divines almighty, is she glad she has now. The small child had her ears pinned to her head, just like a newborn kitten’s. Her eyes were strewn shut, so she couldn’t tell what color they were. Mostly black fur adorned her, however silvery-grey highlights of stripes and dashes decorated the stark black of her black fur. The small nose twitched in her sleep, whiskers soon following the motion. 

Karliah was froze as she continued to look down at the child. She glanced over at Gallus. He’d understand. Rushing over with the kit in her arms, she awoke her significant other. 

“Gallus! Gallus, wake up!” Karliah spoke to him in a hushed yell. The man awoke. 

“Hm? Karliah, what’s wrong? What’s th-” He then froze at the sight of the Khajiit child in her arms. 

“Where in Oblivion did you get that?” As Karliah retold the story, she sat next to Gallus who continued to stare down at the child in wonder. 

“I just couldn’t let her die..” The elf finished. The man next to her nodded shallowly. 

“If we bring her up to Honorhall.. The Dark Brotherhood will certainly get to her..” Karliah looked up to Gallus then handed him the child. 

“Wha-” “Then we’ll raise her here. It’s not the best life, but she’ll pull through. She’ll have many taking care of her. And I’m sure she’ll brighten up the lives of many here..” Gallus looked into the violet eyes of the dunmer beside him. He took in a breath, and nodded. 

“What are we to name her?” Karliah paused to look down at the Khajiit child. And to her great surprise, the child’s eyes were open. Grey, stormy eyes curiously looked up at Gallus’s Nightingale pendant, and a pudgy paw was outstretched to grasp at the necklace. The tug on the pendant grabbed Gallus’s attention, and he looked down at the child. As the two watched the scene. Karliah smiled. 

“How about, Nightingale?” Gallus, also smiled. 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect..  _ Our _ little Nightingale.”


End file.
